1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a quick connector for connecting two tubes and, more particularly, to a quick connector having a low profile and verifier for confirming a connection between two tubes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Connector devices for connecting a pair of tubes are generally known in the art. Tube connections are used in a variety of applications, including automotive applications for providing a connection for delivering fluid in a motor vehicle. Due to the modular nature of automotive assembly, there is often a need for connecting a fluid passageway originating in one component for delivery to another component. Some applications of connecting two tubes include screwing one tube end to another tube end. However, such connections can be difficult to make due to access or space constraints, or the use of a special tool to ensure a sufficient connection.
Quick connector devices provide a manner of connecting tubes that is typically faster than a threaded or screw connection and can be achieved without the use of a tool to ensure an appropriate torque on a sealed connection. One type of quick connector device includes a female connector body that receives a male end form therein to provide a fluid tight connection between the female connector body and the male end form.
The male end form typically includes a male end form, such as SAE J2044, that includes a raised circumferential bead or upset on the outer surface of the end form. The female connector body includes a cavity at the insertion end that receives the male end form. A retainer is housed within the female connector body in the cavity and includes a plurality of locking beams defining a funneled shape in the insertion direction. The male end form is inserted into the female connector body, with the bead pushing past the locking beams, which can flex radially outward within the cavity to allow the bead to be pushed into the retainer. The beams will flex back after the bead has passed through them, such that the beams extend between a rear facing circumferential surface of the bead and a front facing radial surface defined by the female connector body. The male end form is therefore prevented from being retracted from the female connector body.
However, quick connectors of this type can be subject to a partial, incomplete or improper connection if the male end form is not pushed into the retainer far enough such that it clears the beams of the retainer. An incomplete connection can lead to leaks at site of the connector, which can ultimately be hazardous. Accordingly, after a connection is made, it is advantageous to confirm that the connection is proper.
One method of confirming a proper connection is to pull back on the male end form. If the male end form cannot be removed, it is presumed that the connection is proper. However, this method is not reliable, as it depends on a sufficient pulling force, and an insufficient pulling force may lead to a false positive that the connection was proper. Further, this method does not signal to other users that the connection is proper, and therefore verification of a proper connection may ultimately need to be repeated, leading to delays.
One approach to increasing the likelihood of a proper connection includes designing the retainer to have a relatively large longitudinal space in which to receive the bead of the male end form, allowing further travel of the end form. This approach increases the likelihood of a proper connection, but also increases the overall length of the coupling. This condition leads to increased space requirements and increased weight of the components.
Another approach to verification of insertion is to use an additional independent verification tool. The verification tool is inserted into the end of the female connector and will bear against the back surface of the bead, with an external portion of the verifier engaging an external portion of the female connector body only if the bead is fully inserted a predetermined distance. However, this solution requires an independent tool that is bulky and must be left in place to signal a proper connection. In some cases, there may not be space to sufficiently install the verification tool.